For example, in a computer (hereinafter, also referred to as an information processing apparatus) including a cache memory, a value in a register is written in a main memory.
The related art is disclosed in Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2005-535055, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-207772, or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-138213.